


Communication Miscues

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek still has problems expressing himself like a real boy, M/M, Spoilers: none really, Stiles being Stiles, boys, pretty much AU, ridiculous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been chatting online with someone for quite a few years, he’s never going to guess who it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illfindmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illfindmyway).



> So this was supposed to be a Christmas present, then a birthday present, clearly I fail at ALL the writing. Anyway, illfindmyway has had a rough few days and I thought I’d post the beginning of this. Hopefully I’ll finish it up in the next few days, but stubborn boys are stubborn. Love you darlin’! And thanks to irishjeeper who checked this over a bit and caught some of my stupidity.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

_Stiles_

Stiles looked up as the bell for his door rang out the first few chords of _The Imperial March_ , this month's choice because of the annoyance factor. He waved to Laura Hale, one of his favorite customers, before typing in the instant messaging window he had open, **Gotta go. I have to actually work for a living.**

 _It's fine. I should get some work of my own done before my sister gets home from her errands and demands to know how many pages I've written today_ , his almost constant companion answered. A moment later the window went dark indicating that W0lfm3n25 had signed off.

Stiles turned his attention to Laura, smiling widely. "And how are you today, lovely Laura?" he asked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Laura told him with her own grin. "Do you have the books?"

"Don't I always?" Stiles turned, pulling the pile of books Laura had ordered out from under the back counter. "You know most of these are available as e-books."

"But then I wouldn't see your smiling face," Laura pointed out. "And you wouldn't get the business."

"Well, there is a way for me to get the business," Stiles explained, "but you're right, I wouldn't see you."

"So see? We should keep ordering physical books," Laura confirmed.

As they spoke, Stiles rang the books up and charged the total to the account the Hales had with the store. "There you go." He piled the books up and slid them across to Laura. "So what's the subject this month?"

"Can't you guess from the books?" she asked.

Stiles's amber eyes skimmed the titles which ranged from the settlement of California to serial killers to the gestation of wolves and even medieval life for dummies. "Nope. I don't know this one."

"Actually I don't either," Laura admitted. "I'm not even sure Derek does." She scooped the books up, tucking them into the reusable bags she carried. "I'll see you next month?"

"Looking forward to it. Maybe I'll see your mysterious brother."

Laura snorted. "Doubt it." She waved as she left, letting out a laugh as this time she recognized the music that played.

Stiles laughed in response, returning her wave. He glanced at the clock as the door closed. It was late enough for him to close up and if he did it now, he could meet his father for dinner before the sheriff had time to order something not on his heart healthy diet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"'Tiles!" A curly haired girl threw herself at Stiles as he entered the café.

Laughing, Stiles scooped her up, settling her on his hip. "Hello, my precious goddaughter. Are you visiting Auntie Erica today?"

Melinda May McCall wrapped her arms around Stiles's neck, squeezing tightly as he carried her towards the counter and the smiling blonde there. "Scott dropped her off this morning," Erica explained. "Her regular sitter's sick."

"Well, that's awesome. I was expecting to have dinner with my dad, not with my totally awesome goddaughter." Stiles waved to his dad who was seated in a booth towards the back. "I'll take her. Is Scott or Kira supposed to pick her up?"

Erica shrugged in response. "Scott didn't say. For all I know I'm taking her home or her grandfather will be here to get her."

Stiles nodded in reply. “All righty then. We’ll be…”

“In the back,” Erica agreed.

Melinda May reached for Sheriff Stilinski when they got to the table. “Papa ‘Tiles!” she crowed.

John set down the newspaper he’d been reading and reached for the little girl, setting her on his lap. “How was your day?” he asked Stiles as his son slid into the booth across from him.

“It was good. Laura came in to pick up Derek’s books today,” Stiles answered, leaning back as the waitress deposited a glass of Coke on the table.

“Usual, Stiles? Sheriff?” she asked and when they both nodded, she headed back to the grill to put the order in.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Stiles got home that night, he was exhausted. After dinner, he’d taken Melinda May over to the Argents’ house so Chris and Victoria could spend some time with their granddaughter. Scott had called while they were there and asked if he was willing to drop the little girl off with Melissa. So he’d had to drive all the way out of town. Even though he hadn’t minded, it meant a long day for him. Still he turned his computer on and logged into instant messaging, hoping W0lfm3n25 would be online.

 **Did your sister complain that you haven’t moved from your chair?** he typed when he saw the window open.

 _I moved from my chair_ , came the immediate answer. _My messenger comes up on my phone, too._

 **That’s good to know.** Stiles dropped onto his couch as he answered, sprawling out and kicking his sneakers off.

_How was the rest of your evening?_

**Had dinner with my dad & my Gdaughter**, Stiles answered. **I can’t believe how big she’s getting. Seems like she was just born yesterday and we lost A.**

_Nothing exciting?_

**Hey, house wolf, that IS exciting. Highlight of my week after talking to you** , Stiles retorted.

_I’m glad I rank higher than a four year old._

**You tie w/ her. I can pick her up & hug her & snuggle w/ her.** Stiles slapped himself in the head when he realized what he’d sent. **Aaaand I totally did not mean that the way it sounded.**

_Oh?_

**I’m going to bed now** , Stiles typed.

_Not going to explain?_

**Nope. Not at all. Absolutely not** , Stiles typed rapidly. **And I have to be up early. Got a big order coming in.** Logging off, he closed his computer and headed for his bedroom. He really hoped W0lfm3n25 would forget his slip up by the next time they spoke.

 

 

 

“Myth and Mystics,” Stiles answered, tucking the shop phone in the crook of his shoulder. “How can I help you?”

“Hey, Stiles, it’s Laura.”

“Laura. How’s my favorite Hale today?”

“I’ve been better. I need a favor.”

“Yeah. Of course. What’s up?”

“I can’t get out. And Isaac is away. Derek is coming to pick up his books. Could you not make a big deal out of it? One of these books is one he _has_ to have this week so he can’t wait until I heal.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Just had a run in with a rogue alpha so it’s taking a bit longer to heal than usual.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. As long as you’re okay. Is Derek really getting out of the house?”

“That’s the plan. We’ll see if he goes through with it.”

“I can always…” Stiles glanced at his computer where there was an open window, but no response so he figured his online buddy was busy. “I can drop the books off this evening after the shop closes.”

From the other end of the phone came a muffled discussion, then another voice came over the line, “I can do it.”

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles tried not to let his surprise show in his voice. He’d talked to Laura’s twin a few times over the years, but he knew the younger Hale twin didn’t often leave the perceived safety of their house since the death of their family.

“Hi, Stiles. I’ll come when you’re not busy.”

“Okay. You’re best bet is to come after three then.”

“I’ll see you then.” Derek hung up.

Stiles set the phone down, then did a little dance, throwing his hands into the air. Spinning around, he typed into the instant messaging, **I’m getting a very special visitor today.**

While he waited for a reply, Stiles made sure the order was ready for Derek and tidied up some of the books that had been disturbed by browsing customers.

Finally his computer chimed a reply. _Is your goddaughter coming to visit?_

**Nope. :-) I have a VERY important customer coming in!**

_I thought all your customers were important._

***rolls eyes* They are. But this one is extra special because he normally sends his sister to pick up his books.**

_So you’re eager to see the recluse?_

**No. Well. Yes, but not the way you’re thinking. He’s… special. He’s… he doesn’t get out much. And I’m glad he chose to come see me. And that he wants to come see me. *shrug* Even if it’s just to pick up books.**

_I’m glad you’re happy about it_ , came the reply after so long that Stiles thought W0lfm3n25 had signed off.

 **But you aren’t sure why** , Stiles fired back immediately.

_What have we said about you putting words in my mouth?_

Stiles looked up as the bell rang, drawing his attention away from the conversation he’d been carrying on over the computer. “Welcome to Myth and Mystics,” he greeted the young couple.

The man nodded while the woman headed towards the back of the store and the section where Stiles had established to explain the name of his store. Not many people could find their way to the corner, even though there weren’t any real blocks. Stiles had put a small _don’t see me_ spell on the corner, but anyone truly determined could find it. Most of the rest of the store was normal books that everyone in town might be interested in.

By the time he got back to the computer (having finished with the customers), W0lfm3n25 had signed off. Stiles shrugged to himself, not really surprised. The other man was on intermittently during the day although sometimes he’d talk or lurk for hours. Other times, he’d disappear for days. Stiles had gotten used to it and learned not to ask when he’d be around.


	3. Chapter 3

“‘Tiles!”

Stiles looked up from the books he was re-shelving in time to catch Melinda May as she barreled into him. “What are you doing here, Melinda May?” he asked as he swung her up onto his hip. “Hey, Scotty.”

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott greeted him. The darker haired boy stepped close, rubbing his cheek against Stiles’s.

“What are you two doing here?” Stiles asked, as he set Melinda May back down and nodded that she could go pick a book.

“Is there any chance you could keep Mindy May for a couple of hours?” Scott asked. “I need to go back to the office and Kira’s stuck at school.”

“Yeah. That’s fine. Want me to feed her dinner?”

“If you don’t mind,” Scott replied.

“No problem.” Stiles turned to find Melinda May surrounded by as many books as she could stack next to her. He grinned at her, shaking his head at her actions. “Melinda May, come say bye to your daddy.”

 

 

 

“‘Tiles?” Melinda May got to her feet as the door opened, her eyes flashing gold for a second as Derek entered the store. “Uncle Derek!” she exclaimed when she recognized who had entered.

Derek’s eyes flashed red at her greeting, causing the little girl to giggle as she threw herself at him. “Hello, cub.” He rubbed his hand across her head before raising his eyes to meet Stiles’s amber ones. “Hello, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned widely at the sight of the alpha, feeling himself flush at his happiness. “Hi, Derek. I have your books.”

The werewolf moved towards the counter, his gait hampered by the four year old clinging to his legs. Melinda May giggled as Derek swung her up onto his shoulders, making sure she was settled before closing the rest of the distance to meet Stiles.

“So what are you researching? Studying? Reading about?” Stiles suggested when the first two words just got a blank look. “You don’t seem to have any specific focus.”

Derek shrugged, shifting Melinda May on his shoulders. “I don’t really have one right now. Are the different books a problem?”

“Nope.” Stiles grinned. “Just might have to give me a little extra time once in awhile with the order.”

Derek nodded. Stiles waited, but the ‘wolf didn’t say anything else. From above him, the small ‘wolf sniffed the air. “Uncle Derek, why do you and ‘Tiles ‘mell funny?”

Stiles choked on the air he’d sucked in to continue his prior thought. When coughing didn’t clear his lungs, he flailed his arms, knocking a couple of books to the ground. Derek dropped Melinda May to the ground, slipping her behind him as Stiles attempted to regain control.

“Melinda May!” Stiles gasped out once he’d gotten control again. “I know your daddy’s told you not to mention things you smell!”

“Unless it’s a danger to yourself or others,” Melinda May chanted.

“Then you don’t need to mention whatever you’re smelling with your Uncle Derek or me,” Stiles told her. “Cuz I can’t see it being a danger.”

She considered it for a minute before shaking her head. Hanging her head, she mumbled, “I sorry, Uncle Derek. I sorry, ‘Titles.”

Stiles made grabby hands at the little girl until Derek, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous of the human, lifted her across the counter. Cuddling her to him, Stiles assured her, “We’re not mad at her. Or I’m not mad at you.” Looking up at Derek, he asked, “You aren’t mad at her, right?”

“Of course not.” Derek rubbed a hand down Melinda’s head, comforting her.

The smaller ‘wolf leaned into the alpha, but didn’t leave the comfort of her godfather’s arms. “So.” Stiles cleared his throat. “I’ll probably have the last of the books for you in a couple of days. Will Laura be healed by then?”

Derek shook his head. “She… Melinda, could you let me talk to Stiles for a minute without listening?” Her brown eyes considered them both for a few minutes before she nodded and she allowed Stiles to set her down. Hugging first Stiles’s leg and then Derek’s, she ran for the small play area in the back. Derek waited until he was sure she was settled before explaining, “Laura’s healing human slow. It’ll be another couple of weeks before it’s safe for her to leave the den.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Stiles asked. “Or the books? Is Isaac going to come get them? Or you? Or I could bring them out to you?” He paused. “That’s probably. You probably don’t want me out at the den, do you? Maybe Scott? I can send them out with Scott. That would work.”

“Stiles.” Derek hoped saying the store owner’s name would stop the babbling.

“Sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

Derek tried not to smile broadly. “I’m not asking you to shut up. Just slow down and take a breath.”

Stiles ducked his head, his face heating up. “Sorry.”

The werewolf’s feet shuffled for a minute then he reached for the books that Stiles had ordered for him. “You don’t have to be sorry,” he said quietly. “It would be fine if you brought the books out to the den.”

A grin lit up Stiles’s face. “Awesome. It’ll probably be a few days.”

Derek nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you then.” Scooping up the books, he headed for the door. “Bye, Mindy May,” he called as he headed out the door.

“Bye, Uncle Derek!” she yelled from the back of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

True to his words, Stiles headed out to the Preserve three days later; the books that Derek had ordered sitting on the passenger seat of his Jeep. His dad was still trying to get him to give up Roscoe, but he’d had the Jeep since he learned to drive. And he refused to scrap it.

He rarely went out to the Hale house, despite being best friends with Scott who was a member of the Hale pack, but he knew from Laura that he was always welcome. When the pack gathered in town, he’d often join them, but when the entire pack gathered at the den, he’d stay away. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to join them, but he didn’t trust himself around all of them. He _wanted_ too much.

He didn’t want to be a werewolf, but he wanted to belong. More than he already did. Wanted to be welcomed to join in the games and cuddles that Scott and Kira and Erica told him about. Some of the younger pack members were happy to touch and hug him, but he didn’t know if he was accepted by the alpha twins. He knew Laura liked him, but he was never sure about Derek.

Putting the Jeep into park, he took a deep breath as he shut the engine off. He could do this. He could walk into the house, drop off the books, and leave without it being a big deal. He wasn’t going to make a big deal out of being at the pack house.

The door was unlocked when he reached it so Stiles let himself in, calling, “Derek? You home?”

There was no response from the interior so the bookseller set his wares on the table in the entryway before wandering farther into the house. He didn’t want to poke around too much, although he assumed that Derek knew he’d entered. If nothing else, the werewolf would have heard him drive up.

He was still looking around when he practically stumbled across an open laptop sitting out. For a minute he didn’t go near it, but then the lure of the accessible laptop drew him in. The background, a wolf howling at a full moon, was the first thing that caught his eyes, but the next thing was the open instant messaging window. And in the window he could see the conversation between W0lfm3n25 and ManOMyth, his screen name. All these months, he’d been talking to Derek and the ‘wolf had never said a word.

“Stiles.”

The human spun around the see the ‘wolf staring at him in horror.

“Stiles, I can explain.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “No. I don’t want to hear it.” Stiles backed out of the room, almost tripping over his feet, a chair, and a rug as he tried to leave. Derek was frozen as he watched the man leave, absolutely sure he was watching his mate leave.

Stiles slammed the door to his Jeep shut, grinding the gears as he threw it into reverse and peeled out of the drive. “Stupid,” he berated himself. “I’m so stupid.”

 

 

 _Derek_  
For the next week, Derek signed on at the times he normally talked to Stiles, but the other man was never online. A dozen times, the ‘wolf started towards the door of the den, intending to go talk to the younger man, but stopped before he even left the house. What would he say? He’d lied and he couldn’t even claim it was a lie of omission. He had known he was talking to Stiles and he’d taken full advantage of that knowledge. He hadn’t wanted to lose the easy conversation he’d discovered with Stiles by blurting out that it was him. Still he couldn’t seem to bring himself to leave the safety of the den to talk to Stiles. So he kept signing on, hoping that Stiles would be online.

That was how Laura found him at the beginning of the second week, staring at the empty IM window as he waited. “Hey,” she greeted him, running her hand through his hair and spiking it more than it already was. “Did you order any books this week?”

Derek shook his head, not wanting to look at her.

Laura sighed in response. “He’s going to forgive you,” she said because of course Laura had figured out what happened. She’d smelled the emotions as soon as she’d returned from Deaton’s that first day and it hadn’t taken her long to piece together most of the story. And worm the rest of it out of Derek.

Derek just shook his head again.

“Are you sure?” Laura asked.

Derek shrugged and Laura rested her head on top of his, rubbing her cheek against his hair.

“I love you, little brother,” she whispered.

Derek sighed. “I love you, too.”

“You’re gonna talk to him, right?”

“Only if I have to,” Derek replied.

“Derek, you know as well as I do that you _need_ to talk to Stiles.”

 

 

The bell above the door rang, chiming the _Doctor Who_ theme, as Derek entered the bookstore. Stiles looked up from the book he was skimming and froze when he saw who was there. His normal welcome died before it started.

Derek raised a hand, but paused when Stiles didn’t make any motion towards him. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

When the ‘wolf didn’t speak, Stiles turned back to his book. Derek scuffed his foot across the wood floor of the shop before walking farther into it. “Can I talk to you?” he asked.

“Nothing’s stopping you from talking,” Stiles replied.

“I just wanted… Stiles, would you look at me?” Derek asked.

Stiles slammed the book down on the counter, making them both jump. “I’m not sure I _want_ to talk to you! You lied to me!”

“No. I… not exactly,” Derek protested. When Stiles just stared at him, he ducked his head. “I didn’t lie on purpose.”

“You knew it was me,” Stiles accused.

“I did,” Derek admitted. “Not at first, but yes. It didn’t take long.”

“And you still. Didn’t. Say. _Anything_ ,” Stiles stressed.  
.  
“I didn’t because I was afraid you would react like this.”

Stiles flailed his hand, indicating the store. “I told you things I’ve never told… I don’t tell people some of those things.”

“I told you things, too,” Derek admitted.

“I don’t know if I can trust you right now,” Stiles told him.

Derek ducked his head again. “I understand.” Reaching behind him, he felt for the door handle. “Would you… could you at least talk to me?”

“I’ll consider it,” Stiles replied.

Derek nodded, even though Stiles wasn’t looking, and left the store.

 

 

 _Stiles_  
Stiles thunked his head against the counter after the door shut behind Derek. It had taken everything in him not to cross the room to the ‘wolf and wrap his arms around the older man. “Stupid. So stupid,” he muttered.

“What’s stupid?” Laura asked, her voice causing Stiles to yelp and jump into the air.

“Don’t _do_ that!” Stiles ordered, then seemed to realize who he was speaking to. “I didn’t mean that. Um. Does your brother know… That shouldn’t have been… Crap.”

“Hello to you, too, Stiles.”

Stiles thunked his head on the counter again in response. “I hate you both,” he informed the counter.

“Did my brother apologize while he was in here? Or did he prove he still doesn’t know how to talk to a human?”

“Your brother…” Stiles groaned. “I don’t even want to talk about it right now.” He looked at the alpha. “What are you even doing here? I don’t have any books for you.”

“I know. I just wanted to check on you,” Laura said. She gave into her instincts and rubbed a hand across Stiles’s arm. “I’ll see you later.”

 

 _Laura_  
Laura let herself out of Myth and Mystics wanting to find her brother and smack him upside the head. She couldn’t believe he couldn’t even manage to apologize to Stiles correctly. It looked like she was going to have to take things in hand.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she sent a group text to everyone in the pack except Derek. **Pack meeting at the café NOW.**

It only took a short amount of time for the pack, except for Derek, to gather in the rear of the café. Laura looked around at her current pack. She still missed her family, but the pack that she and Derek had built since returning the Beacon Hills after the virus had run its course had become as close if not closer than their blood pack. Each wolf or other supernatural creature brought his or her own strength to the pack. And despite losing Allison, they still held a truce with the Argents. Laura credited the existence of Melinda May for that truce.

Now she just needed to figure out how to get her brother and Stiles speaking again.

“As much as I’d like to lock Derek and Stiles in a closet until they work out their issues,” Laura started, she looked at her pack. “Derek would just break the door down.”

“We could line it with mountain ash,” Lydia suggested.

Laura met the young banshee’s eyes. “We’d need to enlist the help of someone else then. Since none of us can handle the ash.”

“The sheriff?” Erica suggested. “Or Melissa?”

“Or both?” Scott asked.

Laura looked at the younger pack members. “You think they’ll help?” she asked, knowing they knew their human parents better than she did.

Scott shrugged. “Mom might wonder why. And Papa Stilinski will wonder about the legal ramifications, but… yeah probably.”

“All right. Then this is what we’re going to do,” Laura said.

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m participating in a kidnapping,” the sheriff said as he walked up to where Laura was standing with Melissa McCall.

“Don’t think of it as a kidnapping. Think of it as a romantic intervention,” Laura replied.

“And that makes it so much better,” the sheriff said.

“I tried to let Derek and Stiles work it out on their own, but my brother is apparently unable to hold a conversation like a normal person and your son is stubborn.” Laura saw the sheriff’s expression and added, “Not that I think that’s a bad thing.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of how stubborn my son is,” the sheriff agreed. He looked at the container of ash that Laura had handed him. She’d explained that none of the ‘wolves were able to use it, even handling the bottles was problematic. “So what are we going to do with this?”

“Someone has to line all the way around the shed,” Laura explained, “and be ready to close off the doorway once both Stiles and Derek are inside. Then lock the door. The ash will prevent Derek from breaking down the door.”

**Melissa and John exchanged glances before Melissa reached for the bottle, taking it from the sheriff. “I’ll take care of putting the ash around the shed,” she explained. “Do you have another bottle, Laura? That way John is prepared for the door. And how are you getting the boys here?”

“Stiles is already on his way,” Laura explained. “I called him and asked him to come help me with something in the shed. I said I wanted it to be a surprise for the pack. And Isaac is going to send Derek down once he knows Stiles is here.”

Deciding they weren’t going to question how the scent or traces of the humans were going to be hidden, Melissa and John set off towards the shed to follow Laura’s directions.

 

 

 _Stiles_  
Stiles wasn’t sure why Laura needed _his_ help instead of one of the ‘wolves, but he was perfectly willing to help her out. He’d hung the ‘back in 5 minutes’ sign on the door before heading out to the Preserve. (He loved that sign because he could use it for anything from 5 actual minutes to three hours.)

“Laura?” he called as he neared the shed she’d directed him to in the text. “Where are you?”

“Back here!” her voice called back. “Can you get a shovel out of the shed? And a bag of seed? Oh, and the wheelbarrow?”

Stiles shrugged, heading inside, and peering around in the dim light. “Where do you think…?” he asked, turning as the door slammed shut behind him. “Laura?”

A groan came from behind a shelf and Derek struggled out from where he had been… Stiles didn’t want to say hiding, but that was the idea he got. “Give me a minute and I’ll open it,” the ‘wolf said. He stalked towards the door. As he reached the door, he grabbed at the handle, bouncing back as a blue film sprang up around the shed. Stiles blinked as Derek’s eyes flashed red in response and he growled.

“Don’t think that’s going to help much,” Stiles commented. “Let me try.” Derek stepped out of the way, motioning towards the door as he did so. Stiles had no trouble touching the door, but the handle didn’t turn when he tried it. “I think we’re locked in.”

“Laura,” Derek guessed. He watched as Stiles crossed over and plopped himself down on the bags of soil. “Are you just going to sit there?”

“Not much we can do if the door is locked. And I would assume the blue means they ringed it with mountain ash.” Stiles waved a hand at the walls of the shed. “Be my guest if you want to try to break out. But if you sister is the one who did it, I’d suspect she didn’t leave anything to chance.”

Derek glared at him in response, but moved towards the walls, poking more tentatively at them. The same blue film appeared every time his finger or hand neared the wall. Derek persisted though, slowly working his way around the shed.

As he neared the wall again, Stiles commented, “I’m pretty sure your sister wouldn’t block the door and then forget part of the wall.”

“So your solution is to just sit around and wait?”

“Pretty sure we’re locked in here for a reason,” Stiles replied. “So. What did _you_ do to piss your sister off?”

“How do you know you didn’t do something?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m an asshole, but I’m not dumb enough to piss off more than one alpha a week. You were my alpha this week.”

Derek mumbled something in response and Stiles threw a piece of bark from the mulch at him.

“Hey, sourwolf, not all of us have super hearing.”

Derek glared at him before returning to poking at the wall. In return, Stiles leaned back against the bags, digging in his pocket, and pulling out a stress ball. He had taken to keeping it in his pocket to amuse himself after a while. He could call for help, but he had a feeling no one would come to their rescue. Clearly the pack wanted them locked up for a reason.

After a while, Derek exhausted his patience and plopped down across from Stiles, stretching his legs out and glaring at the bookseller. “Are you just going to sit there?” he demanded.

“Pretty sure we’re not getting out of here until we do whatever it is your sister wants,” Stiles replied. “So until we figure it out…” he shrugged. “I’m assuming you don’t want me to pry up the boards and break your shed so we’re stuck.”

The ‘wolf eyed the the stress ball in Stiles’s hands. “You got a pack of cards in your pockets?”

Stiles favored him with a dirty look. “Yes. I absolutely carry a pack of cards around.”

Derek indicated Stiles’s hands, which were busy with the stress ball. “You have that.”

“Cuz I don’t want to run the battery down on my phone.” Stiles sighed. “We could play I Spy?”

“Stop attempting to find things to do and _talk_!” Laura’s voice yelled from outside. “We’re not letting you out until you talk about why you aren’t talking!”

Derek growled in response to his sister’s voice and Stiles yelled back, “We _are_ talking! Let us out, Hale!”

“You’re _not_ talking about why you aren’t talking online!” Laura yelled back. “Derek, _tell_ him!”

Stiles eyed Derek as the ‘wolf slumped down again at Laura’s words. “What is she talking about?” he asked.

“Go away, Laura,” Derek replied. “I’m not talking to him with all of you hanging around.”

Stiles opened his mouth, but Derek held up his hand to stop him; head tilted to the side as he waited. Finally he nodded and Stiles burst out, “What is she talking about? What does she want you to tell me? Derek, you _lied_ to _me_!”

The ‘wolf sighed. “No. I didn’t.” When Stiles started to protest, Derek actually cut him off. “I didn’t,” he insisted. “I never admitted it was me, but you never asked either. And you never told me it was you, I just figured it out.”

Stiles crossed his arms, the ball making a lump under one armpit. “So are you saying I shouldn’t be mad at you?”

“No. Yes. No.” Derek growled. “I don’t know.” He crossed his own arms. “That’s not the point.”

“What are you saying the point is then?”

“We know now. _You_ know now. And you still won’t talk to me.”

“I’m talking to you now!” Stiles threw his hand up into the air, the stress ball flying out of it, and almost smacking Derek in the head.

At some point during their conversation, their argument, both men had gotten to their feet. Now Derek crossed the room in quick strides, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders. “I can’t do this,” he muttered.

Stiles didn’t try to break his hold, knowing the ‘wolf was stronger than him even without werewolf strength. “Can’t do what? What did you mumble earlier?”

Derek sighed, backing away from the human. “I said…” he paused. “I don’t want to do this with you. Can’t we just tell Laura we’ve stopped fighting and get her to let us out?”

Stiles snorted a laugh. “I’m pretty sure I can’t lie to your sister. Can you?” Reaching out, he poked the ‘wolf. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Derek admitted.

“Hey. I’m right here, sourwolf.”

Derek shook his head. “You’re here now, but if you knew everything, you wouldn’t stay.”

Stiles flung his hands out. “It’s not like I can run away right now. What are you hiding?”

Derek shook his head again. “No. I can’t.”

Reaching out, Stiles rested his hand against Derek’s cheek. Derek turned his face into the hand, allowing Stiles to cup his cheek. “Haven’t the last few months proved that you can tell me anything?”

In response, Derek leaned closer to him and pressed his lips to Stiles’s.

Stiles blinked in response to Derek’s actions before wrapping his arms around the ‘wolf and kissing him back.

“You didn’t…” Derek started.

Not giving him a chance to complete his thought, Stiles hauled him back in and kissed him again. “Do you wanna talk?” Stiles asked. “Or do you want to do that some more?”

Derek nuzzled against Stiles’s neck, rubbing his lips and then his cheek against the skin he could find. “Mine,” he growled quietly.

Stiles tilted his head back up. “Yeah. You need to use your words though. Not right away,” he agreed when Derek looked like he was going to protest. “But you can’t run away every time I ask you a question either.”

“I wasn’t the one avoiding signing onto instant messaging,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles hung his head, but was careful not to lose contact with Derek. “Fair point. I didn’t… I couldn’t make contact with you. You made me so mad. I thought you’d been lying to me this whole time.”  
“I wasn’t lying to you on purpose,” Derek told him. “I was afraid I would lose you if I admitted it was me. And the longer it went on, the harder it was to admit it.”

“I can’t just forget it all,” Stiles said. “I can’t just…” He waved a hand, but was quick to put it back on Derek’s waist when the ‘wolf leaned towards him. “I can’t just put it all behind me because we could have been doing this _months_ ago… but I want this.”

“So…?” Derek asked.

“So…” Stiles raised his voice, “Laura, let us _out_!” He turned his attention back to Derek. “Do you feel comfortable enough to come back to my apartment with me and we can continue our discussion?”

“I’d like that.”

The shed door rattled behind them, the men jumping apart as it was pulled open. “Did you two kiss and make-up?” Laura asked. Her nose wrinkled and she grinned. “I guess so.”

Derek buried his face back in Stiles’s neck as the human flipped her off. “Can we get out of here?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

A minute later, Melissa stepped up to clear the line. Stiles waved. “Hi, Mama McCall.” When they were outside, Stiles turned to Laura. “So I’m taking Derek home with me…”

“Don’t call. Don’t text. I’ll be home when I’m ready,” Derek put in. He paused by his sister and rubbed his check against hers, whispering, “Thanks.”

“Love you, bro,” she replied.

“Love you, too,” he replied. He took the hand Stiles held out to him. “I’m ready.”

“We’ll see you for dinner on Sunday, Stiles,” Laura called after him. “It’s mandatory pack time.”


	5. Bonus Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This actually isn't related to the prior chapter at all. I started this story as the original story for illfindmyway, but I wasn't happy with it. Since I don't plan to finish it, I thought I would share it.

“Hold still.”

“Lydia, my goddess, stop trying to poke my eye out and I will. _Why_ do I need make-up?”

The firey red-head leaned back so she could study him a little better, one hand on a hip and the eyeliner pencil clasped tightly in the opposite hand. “You are pale. Moley. And…” She waved the hand holding the pencil. “You.” She leaned back towards him. “You might be _the_ writer, but I am not letting you make yourself look more ridiculous than usual.”

“I’m pretty sure even you don’t have a hope of making me look non-ridiculous,” Stiles informed her.

“How do you make a living as a writer when you speak like that?” Lydia demanded. “And I didn’t say ‘non-ridiculous’. I said ‘more ridiculous than usual’.”

Stiles’s reply was cut off by the door opening. “Mr. ah…” The girl consulted her iPad. “St… Stal…”

“Stiles,” the author told her, rolling his eyes at Lydia. “I’m kinda glad she didn’t attempt my first name.”

“Your first name is listed as an initial for a reason,” Lydia told him tartly. “ _No one_ can pronounce your first name.”

“ _I_ can pronounce my first name.”

“No one _normal_ can pronounce it,” Lydia corrected.

The girl looked between the two of them, obviously unsure if she should interrupt or wait for them to finish bickering. “Um?” she asked after a minute.

“Yes? Well?” Lydia questioned.

“Mr. Stiles needs to be on stage in five minutes, ma’am,” the girl said as firmly as she was able.

Lydia nodded in response. “He’ll be there.” Reaching out, she wrenched Stiles’s chin around so she could finish applying the eyeliner. A moment later she realized the girl was still staring. “Was there something else?”

“You asked to be informed of the other names on the panel?”

Stiles nodded as much as he was able with his chin still held in Lydia’s grip, indicating that the girl should continue.

Consulting her iPad again, she said, “It’s you. Uh. Jordan Parrish, the writer of _Medie-Times Blog_. Melissa McCall, the newest feature editor for Past Lives. And…” She turned the iPad, tapping it as she tried to get it to even out. “Historical novelist Derek Hale.”

Stiles jumped at the last name on the list. “Fuck,” he squeaked.

 

 

“Derek?”

The dark haired historian looked up from the map he’d been studying, his eyes focusing on his sister after a minute. “What?”

“Put the dusty history away. You need to rejoin the modern world,” Laura informed him.

“I never left the world,” Derek replied. “But why specifically now?”

“Your panel is in a few minutes.”

“I thought that was tomorrow.”

Laura sighed at her brother. “Your panel is on Saturday. Today is Saturday. Have you eaten today?”

Derek grumbled something in response that she can’t quite hear. When she just stared at him, he raised his voice, “I ate. I had some fruit. Why do I have to do this?”

“We’ve discussed this, Der-Der,” Laura said, sitting down next to him. “You need to be social.”

This time she was sure his response had something to do with _fuck social_ , but he started gathering up the maps and books he had spread across the table so she decided to ignore it. Finally though she had to start chiding him into moving along and actually prodding him to head out the door.

 

 

Alan Deaton smiled as the last of his panelists entered the backstage area. “Mr. Hale,” he greeted the novelist. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Derek nodded in reply, causing Laura to elbow him in the ribs. “I’m here,” he grumbled.

“Derek doesn’t want to use up all his words before he gets on stage,” Laura explained.

The younger Hale glared at his sister in response.


End file.
